Always and Forever
by Assassin In Black 1783
Summary: [Warning: story contains spoilers to A.C. Brotherhood, even if you continue to read, there are spoilers.] After Cesare's death Ezio returns to Rome, and sometime later a courtesan is found dead. But things become personal, and crazy, when it comes to the ones Ezio considers family. [A teaser involving Elinana, my OC]
1. Episode 1 Taken

**Hello reader!**

 **Sorry that I have not been updating chapters much; new game (Skyrim), mowing, Dad, Mom's birthday, a trip to the Doctor over a lump, New Computer (school computer is getting old, and I have to send it back.) And a lot more excuses, involving life. But hay! Here is something to read, from me.**

 **And Warning: Story contains spoilers, graphic mistrial, language, later a bit of horror, and suggestive themes: all mild, but I had to throw that out to you. And I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

 **Oh one last thing! As you can see, I'm calling the chapters "episodes." And there will be 3 of them.**

 **Okay, enjoy!**

Wind softly whistled, and blew into Ezio's exposed face as he watched the sun slowly set into the distant horizon. Upon the drowsy head of the golden orange sun, sat a crown of pink and plum and indigo, with tiny faint diamond stars just beginning to appear over head.

" _You want to know another thing about me?"_ echoed a girls voice from is memories. _"My favorite time of day; dusk, and dawn."_

His hand gingerly went to the place that concealed a white feather of a Dove, wrapped in a dark dusty blue striped scarf; on its own accord. Ezio bowed his head as his heart ached for the soft, caring voice of a strange girl, from a strange place that is the future, and past. He wondered where the lightning had taken her, and if she was well looked after. But in his heart, he knew that she would get into some sort of trouble, and would find a way to get out—even if she got heart in the process.

He sighed and looked out to the twilight horizon, as if by chance he could find her that way. But that was an impassible dream; he knew well what her path was, and he knew he would never see her again; at least, not in this world.

Sighing again, he pushed Elinana from his mind as he rose, and then leaped from the top of the Coliseum. Air whistled in his ears as gravity pulled him down. He turned in midair, and soon met the sting, and hiss of hay. Leaping out, he brushed himself off, while whistling for his horse. Hoof beasts quickly approached him from behind, and halted. Turning to the bay, he mounted the stallion, and then rode along the stone road.

A howl cried to the twilight as Ezio guided the bay past the civilians of Rome. Ezio heard their voices, but paid no mind to their words. Over the long years of hunting Templers all over Italy, he developed his hearing to only picking up words that called to his interest; if not for this small habit, he would have failed his missions long ago.

But tonight was a quiet one; no thieves, no murders, no guards looking or chasing after him, and no cries for help. Yes it was quiet, and it felt good, but also unsettling. Something was amiss, but none of his senses screamed of an ambush, or a stoker. "I must be getting paranoid." He thought, deciding to simply enjoy the easy ride to Rosa in Fiore.

He soon arrived to the brothel, and guided the bay to a small stable for the beast to drink and eat. Patting the horse in farewell, he strolled up to the door of the brothel. Once inside, the perfume of roses greeted his nose, and by a nearby courtesan with gold tresses pulled up in a bun.

"Maestro Ezio," the courtesan purred in Italian. "The Madame is waiting to dine with you."

"Grazie, Isabell." Ezio warmly smiled at the sapphire eyed courtesan. "Would you join me in my chamber after diner?"

Isabell smiled as if she was the cat that ate the canary. "Sì, Maestro."

They parted ways, and he soon found his sister standing by the stone fireplace. "You are late fratello." His sister pointed with sharpness.

"My apologies Claudia," he smiled, and soundlessly approached her side. "Time escaped me."

She smiled, and embraced him. But she knew he was late because his thoughts had dwelled on the past. They talked business as they ate spaghetti—which is a poor man's meal. But it was one of Ezio's favorite dishes, and she could not deny her only remaining family some comfort.

Once the last smudge of tomato sauce was cleaned off by his last bite of fresh bread, Ezio popped it into his mouth and leaned back, feeling the satisfaction of a full stomach.

"Ezio," Claudia addressed after wiping her face with her napkin. "We have to talk about your former apprendista."

"Claudia, I hade many apprentices—"

"Oh, you know well which one I am talking about!"

Once again, his hand on its own accord, went to the place that concealed Elinana's gifts. "She has gone to a vary far, and vary dangerous land in search of her Father, Claudia," he gazed at her with an almost rumbling growl in his voice, as if to warn her not to press farther. "That is all."

"You say this land is far, but if she can get their sourly a letter could reach _her_!" Claudia pressed.

"You do not understand, she is gone!" Ezio's voice rose, but then he gained control of himself again.

"That land she has travelled to, is it so perilous that you consider her dead." She stated more then asked. "Why did you let her go? Surly her father would never whish her to go after him?"

"Do you think I wanted her to go!" he rose and slammed his fists on the table, disturbing plats, wine glasses, and the silverware with a jingling clatter. "Did you not think that I wanted to go with her, to see her safe?" he shook is bead. "I had to watch her go! Knowing well that she could vary well die." His anger slowly dissipated as he leaned on the table with his fits clenched.

"I loved her as if she was our lost kin," He hid, and fought the claws of a sob in his throat; swallowing it down. "I could not force her to stay. It was not my place to ask her to stay either…I wish this fate was not hers, she deserves better…"

He turned, and lifted the fallen chair back into its lags, and went to stand by the fire. "I'm sorry sorella," he apologized over is shoulder. "I miss Mother, and Father, Mario, Federico, and dear Petruccio…Elinana and Petruccio would have been good together."

"I miss them as well."

Ezio turned to his sister that sat with a bowed head, still sitting in her chair. He went around the dining table. Then when he stood by her, he gently pulled Claudia to her feet, and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her cheek over his heart, and embraced him back. They stood like that for a good five minutes, then he brock the silence. "We are still here, Claudia. And they would not want us linger on ideas of what could have been."

Claudia gave a small laugh, braking away. "You should take your own advice. Go on to bed, you look tiered."

He did indeed felt tiered. But he remembered the courtesan Isabell, and felt not _that_ tired. "Buonanotte Claudia."

"You as well Ezio."

He smiled, and left for his chamber.

 **Dawn**

The slowly rising sun lit the land of Rome a golden flame. The city was still to drowsy to bustle yet, but it still moaned with the early risers. Ezio moaned too, as he stretched. He leaned on the window railing, enjoying the sight. On the soft, cool breeze was the earthy smell of dirt form the farmer's crops, as well as the damp sent from the river, mixed with the perfume of the roses on the nearby balcony.

"Help!" cried a female voice from the streets below.

Ezio tensed immediately, knowing that this was a genuine call of fear, and desperation. Darting to collect his boots and hidden blades, he wasted no time on leaping to the nearby balcony and darting to the neighboring rooftop. As he flew in the direction of the cry, a shriek of distress tore through the air. He halted briefly, then continued northward.

Ezio leaped to another shingled roof then halted dead in his tracts. Laying in a small garden was a still courtesan, with blood across her throat; dying the grass crimson. Ezio leaped to the stone wall of the garden, then beside the body. Kneeling beside the dead courtesan, he took in her wide gray eyes, and brown hair that laid lose on the crimson and green grass.

Ezio did not know her name, but he recognized her face; she was one of his sister's girls. As he said a sort of farewell, and closed her eyes, he saw a crinkled up parchment clenched in her still warm hand. Gingerly prying the parchment from her hand, he stood and unraveled the wrinkled parchment. It was a half written page from a ledger book, a vineyard ledger by the looks of it. But it was the name of the owner that called to his attention; Rosso. Looking at the dead woman again, he turned away and made to return to the brothel.

"Ezio," Claudia addressed her brother as he wrapped his crimson sash around his waist. "If that Templar cagna really is behind the murdering of one of my girls; I want you to be careful."

"I always am, Claudia." Ezio replied, adjusting his armor.

Claudia sighed, then continued. "One of my girls learned that Belloza Rosso marred Count Godric under our noses last year."

Ezio froze to the name, as the memories of a young, monstrous man floating to the surface of his mind. As well as the words of insult, the room with the stone pillar and fire, and the African warrior. "I should have killed that boy long ago." Ezio thought.

"I will do what has to be done, and I will return; I always will sorella." Ezio approached his sister, and kissed her forehead. "Stay safe Claudia."

And with that he marched to the door to begin his hunt. "You as well," Claudia uttered lowly. "Dear brother."

 **To be continued**

 **In Episode 2 Dollhouse**


	2. Episode 2 Dollhouse

**Episode 2 Dollhouse**

The summer sun hanged high, sitting on a thrown of the blue skies, and cottony clouds that slowly flowed by. Fields of grape rows rolled with the land touched by the sun. Sitting at the center of the Rosso vineyard at the top of a hill was the villa, crawling with white and red rose vines. The stables sat to the west, clinging to the walls of the villa like a child. And reaching around from west to the stables, were the houses of the ones that worked the land.

As Ezio fallowed the dusty road, a cold snake seemed to slowly sliver up his spine, and coiled around his stomach. He hadn't felt dread in years, and he saw no reason too now. But the feeling was there all the same. Pushing the feeling aside, he rode around to the west to were the scaling of the walls would be a breeze. He absorbed his surroundings for guards as he slowly guided the bay to the stables. Once satisfied that no threats where around, he leaped to the clay tiled roof.

Darting to the outer wall of the villa, Ezio ran, and glided up the wall, and then perched himself there. From his perch, he could see the garden that turned and wove with paths surrounded by short hedges. At the center of the garden maze, was an elegant fountain with a beautiful limestone maiden holding a pitcher that flowed with shimmering water to the maiden's feet. All across the garden there was no lilies, violets, nor jasmine. None of the normal flowers that should be in such a beautiful garden; only white, and red roses ruled.

"What is with this woman and roses?" Ezio wondered in his head. He shoved these thoughts aside when the raised voices of a man and woman reached his ears. Turning around, he dropped and hanged on the side of the wall. Leaping and turning backward, he caught hold of the roof of the villa. Heaving himself up, he silently moved to the open window just below.

"…You are a _bastardo_!" yelled the voice of Countess Belloza Godric, or whatever she went by this days.

"You have some nerve calling me that, when _you_ yourself have been unfaithful!" Ezio's fists clenched to the sound of the man that had placed two people he deeply cared for in grave danger.

"Did you not think at I would not notice the men that come to you at night, and hastily leave in the morning?"

"Ha!" Belloza laughed coldly. "And do you think me blind to _your_ dealings with young women, behind closed doors? I know who you fantasize about…that cagna Assassino that not only foiled your plan kidnap the artist De Vince, but also escape…on her own whim!"

Ezio heard a slap from below, followed by sounds of rough passion. Taking his leave, he found a window of a servant's chamber open, and slipped in. Stalking the corridors he abruptly slipped back behind a corner. The click of a key touched his ears, followed by the squeak of hinges.

"Come on you hag!" yelled a heated voice of a young Italian woman. "Give me the keys, and I will stop calling you an ugly old warthog!"

Ezio heard a heavy tray slam on a table followed by the slam of a door, and the klick of a key. He waited for the pounding footsteps to disappear before going to the door that must hold the kidnapped girls. Pulling out a lock pick, he began to work the tiny tools. Before he managed to unlock the door, he had broken all but one—till he broke his final one dislodging it from the keyhole. Lightly pushing the door ajar, he peeked into the large chamber.

Through the crack Ezio saw a young woman dressed in a rather reviling, scarlet silk drees. Though his eyes were attracted to her fairly sized bust, his eyes went to the shackle and chain that was clamped to her ankle, and to the bolt on the wall.

"Well are you going to stand there and gawk, or are you going to help free us?" spook the girl in scarlet.

"Who are you talking to—?" inquired another girl just as Ezio slipped in, and closed the door behind him. The entire chamber was full of ten, young women; all chained, and dressed in reviling garments. The girls eyed him, and shied away hugging pillows and blankets. But not the one in red that had spook to him. Her gray stone eyes sized him up with approval.

"Did Juliet send you?" she asked, reclining back on her elbow and pillows; reminding Ezio of a cat. Seeing that she was the only one willing to talk to him, he slowly approached the side of her bed.

"Is Juliet a courtesan that carried a ledger page of the Rosso Villa?"

"Sì."

Ezio sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I see," she murmured, as some of the girls began to silently cry into the pillows and blankets. "Girls stop that!" She ordered. "We will get out of here _alive_ , and this man is going to help us do it!"

The gentle weeping stopped, but Ezio saw the fear, pain and sadness in their gray eyes… "Gray eyes…" he thought. "Brown hair, and all vary pretty…" anger slowly sparked in him, not yet a blaze but still strong enough to make a fist at his side, and clench his jaw.

"I'll return with the keys, and then get you all out and far from here." He rose and made for the door, but a gentle and strong hand grabbed his wrist. He turned and looked down to the girl in scarlet, and held her piercing gaze.

"The keys should be on the Count," she informed.

"Grazie signorina." He thanked, but she still gazed at him.

"I would like to know the name of the man that I'm putting my life, and faith in."

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze, mia signora."

" _pff_ , I'm no _lady_! I'm Florence—,"

"The witch." Muttered one of the girls.

"Sì, like my mother, and her mother before her!" Florence smiled with pride, and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Go, you don't have time to waste!"

Ezio nodded with a curious look in his chocolate eyes, but left. Softly closing the door behind him he began to stalk the corridors, hiding in shadows and behind corners when servants or guards came near. "The keys are with the Count," he thought, with a silent flame steadily rising within. "Saves me the time to return later, and finish what I should have ended years ago."

Slipping into a dark chamber, he listened to the thumping, and clanging footsteps of the guards. The thumping and clanging grew, then faded. Ezio rose his hand to the door to open it, but grew still. Something was off, so terribly off about not only the air in the room, but the dim gray and red light that passed more as shadow.

Turning from the door, he toke in dark and scarlet chamber. Dark red curtains barely allowed any light in, but even with such dim light Ezio could still see the scarlet silk bed with curtains tied to the posts. A lovely gold framed mirror hanged over a low dresser near a matching wardrobe. "This could have been the mistress's room," Ezio thought. But then his eyes fond an elegant wedding dress lidded out on a scarlet covered table, below a portrait of a young woman in the same dress. Ezio gazed hard at the woman. Though she had no outstanding resembles to Elinana, he could not help but think that this was meant to be a portrait of _her_.

Anger and disgust grew like oil to fire within him, just on the verge of boiling over with the kidnapped girls that shared the same qualities as his former apprentice, the portrait, the dress, the room, and the Countess's wards. _"I know who you fantasize about…that cagna Assassino…"_

Shockingly, Ezio found himself glade that Elinana was far, so vary far away. So she would not have to see the work of an obsessed madman. He closed his eyes, and clenched his jaw and fist.

Suddenly he felt danger approaching, and drew his sword to welcome it. The door to the chamber opened soundlessly, and closed as the Count walked in only wearing trousers and an untucked chemise. The Count didn't notice Ezio, not till his sword was against his throat. The Count's Adam's apple bobbed against the blade as a bead of blood grew, then ran down his throat and to his chest.

"Auditore," he briefly smirked. "It has been too long."

"Before I kill you, tell me why." Ezio growled.

"Why?" echoed the Count.

"Why her, why Elinana?"

"Why? Why not? She is beautiful, despite her being a murderous thief... Tell me where is she? I have not heard of any news about her for some time."

"Gone," Ezio replied darkly. "She has gone to a place where neither of us can touch her."

Ezio saw anger rose in the young Count, but it mattered not to him. The Count moved to attack him, but he merely swatted his hand away, and drove his sword through the Count's chest. Ezio drew out his sword, and lied the dying man to the scarlet, black, and gold designed carpet.

"No," he coughed. "I was not meant to die like this. With no glory, no…satisfaction."

"This no glory in death," Ezio informed. "That is a fool's assumption."

"Perhaps," the Count laughed with blood running from the corner of his mouth. "Perhaps not…where has she gone? Where is the Deadly Dove that I could not stop thinking of?"

"…Back to her father…in the new land."

"The New Land?"

"Sì."

The Count coughed blood, then he grew still.

"Requiescat in pace." Ezio murmured while closing the eyes of the dead man, then took the keys from his pocket. Suddenly a floor board creaked from the door behind him. Whipping around, he saw the glint of a dagger, but it bit into his side before he could react. Looking up to his attacker, he saw Belloza standing in her shift, gazing hard at him with her red eyes.

Glaring back, Ezio drew out the dagger and tossed it to the floor. "I do not kill women," he informed her. "Do not make this the day that I brake that."

"Ha!" she laughed coldly. "So much for chivalry!" she through another dagger but he managed to avoid it, and through a dagger into her heart. Blood pooled around the dagger handle, staining her white shift. Ezio darted to her side as she slowly fell. He gently held her as the life flowed out of her. Laying her next to her husband, Ezio left; but not before cutting the false portrait of Elinana.

While making his way back to the chamber that held the kidnaped girls, he halted to the sound of a baby's cry. Silently, he moved to the door in which the cries emanated from. Just barely opening the door, he saw a wet-nurse holding one of two babies to her bosom.

Ezio slightly stumbled back. "They are orphans," he thought shakenly. "They are now orphans because of me."

Taking a deep breath, he continued on. "Yes they may be orphans, but now they may not be corrupted by their parents… _But you still took their parents away from them…_ " his conscience argued. But Ezio continued on to save girls.

Finally returning to the chamber of the kidnapped girls, he quickly worked the key to the nearest girl's shackle. "We do not have long," he informed to the girls. "Watch the corridor." He ordered to the now freed girl who robbed her ankle, then did as he bid as he continued to free the others. Not long later all the girls where free, and now he had to get them to the stables, and ride for Rome.

"Stay close, and do what I tell you do, understand?" he ordered, and was replied by silent nods.

He did not take two steps before the alarm bell sounded. "Cazzo!" he cursed. "Move!" he ordered, and lead the way down the corridors in a sprint. What guards he did met quickly fell, but he let the servants be.

Cutting through the kitchen, Ezio lead the way to another corridor that lead out to the stables. Helping the girls onto the horses, he then leaped up on top of the bay, and took off with the ten girls following behind on the dusty road.

From high noon to evening, Ezio escorted the kidnapped girls through the rolling country. As the city of Rome steadily became visible, Ezio steadily became fatigued. Sweat beaded down is face, his head steadily throbbed, and his guts tightened and turned. The sun seemed to shine brighter overhead, nearly making it painful to see. He looked to his side and saw Elinana ridding beside him.

"Yes Brother," she said to him without looking away from the horizon. "You've been poisoned, _again_. You really need to be more careful, honestly!"

"Colomba…" he murmured dryly and weakly. And she finally turned to him.

"Remember what I told you? Back when Gasparo had poisoned you, and I temporarily lost my sight because of the lightning bolt? I told you that I first thought that he either poisoned you with Foxglove, or Nightshade. I decided Foxglove because you were _not dead_. But…" as she paused the world started to fade into shadows with the voices he could not understand. "That Templar _snake_ laced that dagger with Nightshade, my dear Tiger."

He then fell into a dark hole, like that of a well. Falling into its dark embrace.

 **To be continued!**

 **In Episode 3 Always and Forever**

 **Coming soon!**


	3. Episode 3 Always and Forever

**Episode 3 Always and Forever**

 **Warning: Horror, brutality, death, pretty graphical stuff ahoy!**

Ezio fell in an endless darkness. Time had no meaning to him, only a void; deep, neither cold nor warm. _"Is this death?"_ he vaguely thought. _"Is this what awaits us all?_ _Or only for those who don't believe in God? It cannot be hell, I always thought a thousand minstrels would welcome me to a fairy pit."_

From the darkness a pale light grew to the shape of the moon, and distant shadows steadily grew nearer. _"No…it is the moon, and that is the Castel Sant' Angelo,"_

The castle and city grew as he continued to fall… _"Falling…"_ he thought. _"I'm falling, I have no parachute, and no flying machine…I'm going to die…"_

The walls grew taller, the air that should have been more forceful, was strangely gentle; like the touch of a lover. The ground grew nearer, and nearer. He turned in the air to stare up at the winking stars and disc like moon as he dyed. But it didn't come. Hesitantly looking over his shoulder, he saw the cobblestone ground inches from his face. Suddenly gravity seemed to work again and dropped him to the ground. Bewildered, Ezio got to his feet and looked around, not certain what to think. Rome was eerily quiet, and empty of any human life.

"Nor did I think this would be hellish." He murmured to the still air.

Suddenly a scream pierced the silent air. Quickly fallowing the direction of the scream, he darted through the main doors, and clambered up the wall. "Ezio!"

Ezio froze momentarily at the sight of the distant figure of Elinana, dressed as she was the night she was nearly strangled.

"Elinana!" he called as he ran to her. As he got nearer, he saw that she was on her knees with a shadow behind her. "Get away from her!" he roared. "Elinana, run!"

The ebony iron gate swung in his path, bulking him out. He slammed his shoulder into the gate, but it held strong. He tried again, but all his endeavors was replied by cold laughter from the hooded shadow that had his black fingers around her throat.

"Ah Adem," Gasparo sighed. "When will you ever learn?"

"Let her go!" Ezio roared.

"And why should I do that? We have not even had any fun yet!" Gasparo's hand snaked down her nearly white throat, to her rapidly rising and falling bust.

"Bastardo mettere le mani sporche di dosso!" he cursed and slammed his fist hard against the cold iron.

One moment Gasparo's hand was on her chest, the next it drove claw like fingers where her heart laid. Elinana gave a cry of pain, but quickly held her pain back as Gasparo's other hand wrapped around her.

"Stop!" Ezio shakenly demanded.

" _Shh_ ," Gasparo hushed both of them, digging his claws deeper, searching for her fluttering heart.

"Stop, per favore smettila!" he pleaded shakenly.

Gasparo slowly looked up to him, eyes dark red. "No Adam, not yet. You have nothing that you can give me what I want, because I am _getting_ what I want!" he smiled coldly, but drew out his claws from her, and threw her to the ground. Dark crimson flowed over the white dress as she shook, and tried to crawl away. But Gasparo kicked her side hard. She gasped and wrapped her arms around herself. Again, and again, Gasparo kicked her. Ezio wanted to yell, to roar with anger. But he was frozen; he could not shake the gate, or try going around to stop Gasparo's relentless beating. All he could do was quiver in anger, and pain.

After what seemed like hours Gasparo stopped, and licked Elinana's blood from his claws with a forked tongue. Elinana lied there shaking, harshly gasping, and covered with crimson. Ezio's knees slightly shook under him, still frozen to the spot.

"What was it you wanted me to do?" Gasparo asked casually.

"Let," Ezio shakenly relied in a rough voice. "Her, go!"

The corner of his mouth twitched, then he stepped closer to Elinana and gingerly scooped her into his arms. She groaned in pain, and he shushed her as if to a frightened child. " _Shh_ , it is going to be _all_ right, little Dove." he stepped over to the wall far above the moat.

"What are you doing?" Ezio demanded. "I said let her go!"

"You did indeed, but you failed to specify where!" he replied setting her feet down but still holding her. "Time to fly." He murmured into her ear, then deeply dragged his claws across her throat.

"NO!" Ezio bellowed as she fell from the wall.

Broken free from his frozen spell, Ezio dove after her. Elinana hit the water before him with a clapping splash. Diving into the dark water, Ezio quickly swam to Elinana's white, and red form. Wrapping his arm around her he kicked to the surface, and backstroked with one arm to a nearby boat, while keeping her securely to his chest. Gingery heaving her into the boat he crawled in, then gently held her.

"Elinana," he softly spoke her name, placing his hand to the claw slash. "Elinana dai, stare con me…Colomba?"

He gazed down to her still, beaten body. "La mia piccolo colomba." He softly sobbed, with tears falling to her wet whit skin. "Mi dispiace, mi dispiace per non proteggere voi." Ezio held her lifeless body closer to his chest, silently grieving.

Suddenly something soft touched his face. He opened his eyes and saw white dove feathers rising to the night air. Looking to Elinana he saw that she was slowly crumbling into the feathers. Unaware of what to do, all he did was hold her till nothing was left, but fleeting feathers.

Alone in the eerie silence, anger steadily built into an inferno. "Gasparo!" he howled with firry to the moon. Leaping to the wall he clambered up and over to the shadowy streets.

"Yes Adam?" casually replied Gasparo's voice from the shadows.

"Come and face me like a man!" Ezio roared as shadows grew, and the shapes of brick buildings crumbled and mothered into a moon lit forest. Rain fell heavily from the cloudless sky, flowing over his already wet cloths, hair, and face. Lightning cracked the dark sky, followed by the booming roll of thunder. Deep in the shadows and moonlight, came a faint sound.

"Gasparo!" he called angrily. But only the faint sound answered him.

Deciding to fallow the sound, he jogged into the shadows and moonlight. As he got nearer to the sound, it became more distinctive; it was the wailing of a baby.

"What is a baby doing here?" he wondered. "No child should be out here—wherever here is."

Fallowing the wails, Ezio soon found the baby. Poorly wrapped, and drenched, he gingerly picked up and held the infant.

" _Shh,_ " he tried to hush the red baby, gently bouncing. "Come now little one, you are safe now."

The infant disagreed by bellowing, and flaying its arms and legs. Looking the infant over, he saw that it was a girl, her umbilical cord was freshly cut, and was small. Perhaps that last note was just his error; but she was still small, fragile, and cold.

"S _hh,_ " he hushed as he looked around trying to find a dry place, but to no success. Looking to the child he saw her lock eyes with him. As he gazed into her eyes his breath caught in his throat. Her eyes where after storm gray, and something in her small plump cheeks, and face, resembled the features of his former apprentice.

"Elinana." he murmured in awe.

Off in the shadows, wolf howls rose to the lightning and thunderous sky. Baby Elinana wailed in fear as he gently held her closer. Overhead a bird called out. Looking up Ezio saw a white glowing bird of prey, perched on the rime of her crib sized nest. She called again, seeming to invite him up. More howls sounded in the shadows, but closer this time.

"All right," he addressed the Sea Hawk. "But you better not harm her!"

The bird gave him an angry cry, but did not attack. He clumsily climbed up the tree with one arm almost losing balance twice, but managed to securely hold baby Elinana all the way up to the nest. Laying her down in the nest, the glowing hawk nestled in next to her, and rose her wing over Elinana to keep most of the rain from finding her.

"It will be alright Elinana," Ezio promised, holding her tiny hand. "I won't ever let anyone, or _anything_ harm you again."

The hawk gazed at him as if to say that she will hold him to his word. Then she turned back to the infant that stopped crying. Her gaze was full of love, and longing, like that of a mother's. Ezio stared at the glowing bird in wonder, feeling as though he should recognize the bird.

Growls emanated from the shadows around the three. Glowing eyes emerged before hideous wolf like men crawled forward on all fours. Fangs shone with saliva in the moonlight, and long sharp claws dug into the mud and sharply taped on rocks. Their black noses sniffed and twitched to the air and ground, making vapor clouds with their hot breaths.

" _They looking for her,"_ whispered a voice that was familiar. _"They want my babe."_

"They will not get her." Ezio replied, leaping to the mud with a sticky splash.

Standing before nightmares, Ezio felt a familiar weight on is arms and waist. Smirking he drew his sword that glinted in the moonlight. "Venire a me voi bastardi." He growled, then leaped forward as a wolf man leap with claws and fangs bared.

Ezio fought them all; dodging, slashing, and running his crimson bathed sword through them all. Once all laid dead, he leaned against the tree that held baby Elinana that had begun to cry when he fought off the wolf men.

"Give me the child." Came Gasparo's voice from the shadows, followed by his cloaked form.

"No," Ezio snarled, bracing for a fight. "I won't let you near her again!"

"How many times have you threaten me?" Gasparo asked mockingly. "You once said, _'I will end your miserable life before you even so much as lay your eyes on her'_ …well I did and you did _nothing_. _'I'll part your head from your shoulders, before'…_ what was it you were going to say?"

"Enough!" Ezio roared, and swung for Gasparo's head, but as the crimson blade nearly made contact, his target vanished into the shadows. "Where are you?!" Ezio roared with Elinana wailing in the nest.

"If you are so upset about earlier," Gasparo replied from the shadows. "The corps that you held was not _truly_ Eve, merely an empty shell created from your mind…But the _child_ on the other hand, she is the _real_ thing. Give her to me…" Gasparo's voice steadily became move beast like; groaning, and snarling. "And I will not only end your suffering, but mine as well."

"You have a twisted definition of suffering." Ezio replied in a growl.

"Ah, ha ha ha!" laughed Gasparo as a black beast emerged from the shadows. "Oh you are so blind to her, aren't you? It is in her nature to harm others; she makes them love her, puts them in dander, and then she leaves them and never returns!" Gasparo howled as Elinana wailed.

"If I give her to you," Ezio inquired. "I will never have met her, she would never have lived past the age of one?"

"Yes, she would never have seen the light of day."

Ezio looked up the glowing bird that gazed at him. Then he turned back to the black beast with its red eyes, and terrible fangs and claws. "Time I guess I kept my word, wouldn't you say?"

Ezio then threw a dagger at the beast who leaped away.

"You'll regret that Adam!" Gasparo growled then leaped at Ezio with claws and fangs bared. Ezio leaped aside then onto the back of the beast. The beast leaped around, and snapped for Ezio, but the assassin held on tightly to the matted oily hair. Swinging his sword, Ezio drove the blade half way through. The beast went rampant, howling, snarling and snapping madly. Ezio swung again severing the head. The body fell, and twitched as he rose and stumbled back.

Sitting at the foot of the tree, Ezio trembled with closed eyes; listening to Elinana cry. Dropping his sword, he uneasily climbed up to the nest. Seeing her unharmed, and using her strong lungs comforted him. "You always had a good strong voice and lungs, Colomba." He smiled.

The glowing Sea hawk looked to baby Elinana, then to him. _"She is cold,"_ informed the voice. _"I can't warm her."_

"I can," he replied, then looked down at his wet, muddy, and bloody self. "More or less…She needs a blanket, dry, and worm, but…" he looked around desperately. "Were?"

" _Soon,"_ Replied the voice. _"Just do what you can till then."_

"What do you mean?" he asked, gingerly picking her up.

" _Don't you remember her story?"_ asked the voice as he carefully climbed down.

"Sì, but that still does not explain—,"

" _Explain what? The truth has been staring you, her, and the others in the face the entire time."_

"What do—?" he asked then stopped. "Time Bridge," he murmured. "Just like the Desmond fellow she talked about, she is a born time traveler…" he then looked up to the bird of prey. "Who are you?"

" _You know the answer…but as for my name, well that is for_ her _to tell you."_

"She cannot at the moment." He replied, holding Elinana close, trying to give her his warmth.

" _She will, once she learns, and once you both meet again."_

"How do you know this?"

The bird of prey did not replay.

"Bene, but then you must know then how, and why she is a time traveler."

" _I do,"_

"And?"

" _It is a gift from her father."_

"Her father is a time traveler as well? Can he find her?"

" _No to both…she is one in a billion. An Eve, a Daughter of the Creed, and Lady of Time…my babe. There is so much you all do not know. How deep your bund truly go's, and how much she's important to the future, and past."_

"You speak in riddles." Ezio pointed.

" _Thank you!"_ she replied, then looked to the west. _"Here they come."_

"Who?" Ezio asked just as Elinana's crying stopped, and her weight vanished. He looked down to his empty arms and looked franticly around. "Elinana!" he called but no replied, save for the bird.

" _Look, Ezio."_

The forest vanished and so did the moon. Elinana cried from a large form that lied on a smooth stone surface that stretched out in two directions into the night. Ezio jogged to the form to find that it was a young man wearing strange red clothing, holding Elinana in his arms.

" _On one storming night, they found a strangely dressed dead man, holding a baby…"_ he remembered Elinana telling him her story, and from the top of the colosseum. _"But the man, the dead man wore clothing from the 18th century. Every one claimed it was a costume. But everything from the buttons, to every thread, was authentic…"_

Ezio shoved his train of thought aside, and knelt down to pick up Elinana but his hands fazed through her.

" _You can't pick her up, she is no longer dreaming. But you are still connected to her yet."_

"What?" he asked, growing tired if her riddles. As he looked over to her, a light at the corner of his eye made him look around to the two lights that where quickly growing closer.

Closer, and closer the lights grew. He turned back and placed himself over Elinana and the corps. A rumbling sound grew as the lights grew brighter. Then suddenly the lights grew still after a strange screech. A strange sound that Ezio did not recognize was followed by quick foot steps to his side. Ezio leaped to his feet as a man with blond hair knelt down.

"Oh my God…" the man murmured, retching for Elinana.

A sound like before made Ezio leap around to see a beautiful woman with fiery hair, wearing men's clothing but fitted to her elegantly.

"Anne, get back in the car!" the man demanded.

"No Rick!" she snapped back, and gingerly picked up Elinana and held her close. "Oh Rick, she's so cold!"

"Here," Rick took off his coat, and wrapped Elinana in it. "Now get her into the car, I'll check him."

She nodded, not leaving her gaze from the baby in her arms. Ezio fallowed her into the car—more like fazed into the back seat. He watched her strip away the wet wrappings form Elinana, and wrapped her better in the man's coat.

"Hay," Anne cooed. "It's okay." She lightly bounced Elinana in her arms, and softly sang.

"Here comes the sun, du dn du du

Here comes the sun

And I say

It's alright…"

Elinana's cries dwindled, as she gazed up at Anne.

"Little darling

It's been a long cold lonely winter

Little darling

It seems like years since its been here…"

Rick opened the door to the car, slipped in and shout it to keep most of the warmth in.

"Here comes the sun

Here comes the sun

And I say

It's alright…"

"How is the man out there?" Anne softly asked with a voice like silk. Rick shook his head, and softly looked down to the baby in his wife's arms. "How is she?" he asked.

"Still cold, but I think she'll make it once she's warm."

Rick nodded. "Let's take her to the Hospital, just to be safe."

Anne nodded as the already small bubble of existence slowly faded into a warm reddish orange glow.

" _Wait for her, and she will come back to you…"_ Murmured the voice.

" _Ezio,"_ softly called the voice of Claudia. "Brother."

Ezio slowly opened his eyes to see his sister by his side, holding his hand. "Claudia." He smiled wearily. She smiled back and kissed his hand.

"You big idiot, you scared me."

"Sorry," he faintly laughed. " _This_ time I did not mean it."

"You do not say!" laughed a voice to his left. Florence stepped forward, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Welcome back to the land of the living! Had one hell of a fight trying to keep you here. If you were not a stubborn man, we would be digging your grave!" she smiled.

"You saved me?" he asked.

"Yes! One of those silly, pompous men that you all call _'medici'_ would know how to brew a proper antidote! Let alone _boil water._ " she proclaimed with a smirk. "Get plenty of rest, and nourishment; and you'll be up and about within a week." She informed, then rose and grabbed a leather satchel. "But just remember this…" she turned back to them, hand on the door handle. "I owe _you_ nothing, and you owe _me_ nothing…Ferwell!"

With that she left the two siblings alone. "Well," Claudia huffed. "I am a glad that girl is gone!"

"I am sorry to see her leave so soon." He smirked looked to his sister to see her scowl at him. Ezio smiled at his sister. "Come here."

She arched an eyebrow at him, but came closer. Once in range, he pulled her close, and embraced her. "I love you, little sister." He murmured.

"And I you, brother." She replied. "Now let me go."

"No." he replied and chuckled.

 **Seven days later**

Most sunsets are painted with pink, gold, orang, plum, and indigo. And it was just that a bit ago, but now a gold, yellow, orange, and plum indigo domed the sky. Ezio once thought that midnight was his favorite time of day; if he had to choose. But dusk has been growing on him of late.

"I'll have to tell her that," he thought. "Once we meet again…if what her mysterious mother has said is true."

He looked down to the white dove feather in his hand. It was soft, and delicate. He closed his eyes, and summoned Elinana into his mind. Then opened his eyes, and saw her transparent form sitting by his side, smelling at him. Faintly glowing a pale blue and white. Then she faded as quickly as she appeared.

"You will _always_ be my brilliant dove." He murmured to the soft air. "And I'll _forever_ guard you, in any way I can."

He carefully wrapped the feather in the scarf, tucked it in his robes. Then rose to the nearby perch, and took a leap of faith.

 **Author's Note**

Hi! Sorry for that horror up there, I feel terrible! Horror may be fun _some_ times, but, there is no way I can handle a full-fledged novel of it. Which is good in my opinion! But um…Yes, I don't own Assassin's Creed, nor the song _"Here Comes the Sun"_ by George Harrison. Feel free to ask a question! And I'll have another chapter up for Lightning  & Time sometime in September. Oh! And Mars will be in view either tonight or the next! So keep an eye on the sky! And there will be more teasers, but later, and I have some Halloween Special ideas! Don't worry it won't be anything like up there^, it'll be fun!—I say now…

Okay, see you all later!


End file.
